


SCP-CN-227-J【嘘】 “夏日鲜腚”

by batcat229



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 根据某流量粉丝近况写的一篇伪SCP介绍声明：本内容为SCP同人，未成年人请在家长陪同下观看。如本文与现实人/事/物/组织有所雷同，同人绝对虚构，现实偶尔出错。5.10 更新粗体内容
Kudos: 10





	SCP-CN-227-J【嘘】 “夏日鲜腚”

**Author's Note:**

> 惊闻某流量粉举报SCP群，手痒

**项目编号：** SCP-CN-227-J

 **项目等级：** ~~Safe~~ Euclid

**特殊收容措施：**

每当新的SCP-CN-227-J出现时，应尽快对目标进行收容。根据数据统计，SCP-CN-227-J极有可能出现在以下地点：[数据删除]，[数据删除]，[数据删除]，但并不排除其出现在其他地点的可能。在目标被收容后，必须删除关于目标所有资讯，包括且不仅限于文字资料，影像资料，都市传说。已经直接或间接接触过目标的个体必须接受A级记忆删除。

目标被收容后必须隔离在不小于5mX5mX5m的房间内， ~~应尽量避免伤害目标的行为~~ ~~，且尽可能满足其基本需求~~ 。建议仅为其提供生活必需品，不理会目标的任何要求。严格禁止目标接触任何通讯工具，如若目标想要夺取，可采取强制手段。

~~D级人员进行接触后，必须进行详尽的检查以防止其在知情或不知情的情况下夹带关于目标的情报。检查后，D及人员必须接受A级记忆删除。~~ 禁止3级以下人员单独接触目标。任何人员与目标接触时必须有特工在完全隔绝目标的情况下（包括且不仅限于视觉，听觉，触觉，嗅觉）监视接触者。任何工作人员在接触目标后或阅读资料后都必须进行C级记忆删除。如工作人员在接触目标后抗拒记忆删除处理，可采取强制手段。

**描述：**

SCP-CN-227-J是自███年以来每年夏天凭空出现的一个类人生物。其外表为1.7m左右样貌不详的消瘦成年亚洲男性。虽然每位观察者都能在观察后描述出SCP-CN-227-J的样貌，但在不同时间段进行观察，或是不同观察者同时观察时，观察者的描述往往会出现矛盾。

~~SCP-CN-227-J本身并无害，~~ **最新证据表明，SCP-CN-227-J会故意选择容易蛊惑的对象下手，** 但平民在直接或间接接触SCP-CN-227-J时，有概率会转化为SCP-CN-227-J-1（Dr.██████ 认为10-16岁的少女拥有更高的转化概率， **未成年少女会把SCP-CN-227-J视作自己的孩子，百般维护，甚至忽略自己的家人。目前尚不明确SCP-CN-227-J与SCP-1076之间的关系** ~~，但此推论仍需进一步实验证明。~~ 目前该实验已被O5-██禁止）。SCP-CN-227-J-1会自发集群，制作并传播一切关于SCP-CN-227-J的资讯。部分SCP-CN-227-J-1对SCP-CN-227-J的资讯会产生依赖心理。这些个体一旦在一定时间内不能直接或间接接触SCP-CN-227-J，便会产生沮丧，失望的心理，甚至会产生自杀的念头。

直到[数据删除]事件发生前，SCP-CN-227-J-1个体被认为基本无害。但在[数据删除]事件中，部分SCP-CN-227-J-1转化为了SCP-CN-227-J-2。后者具有较强的攻击性，且对前者有极强的号召力。SCP-CN-227-J-2会带领SCP-CN-227-J-1对自己不满意的内容（ ~~一般为对SCP-CN-227-J的不良评价~~ 一切与SCP-CN-227-J的描述）进行███。被███的内容有极大几率消失，目前原理尚未明确。至今为止，已有[数据删除]位平民受到了影响。

SCP-CN-227-J一直被认为对SCP-CN-227-J-1与SCP-CN-227-J-2的情况并不知情。但在D-0277无意向其透露[数据删除]事件时，SCP-CN-227-J并没有惊讶。Dr.██████ 其后对其询问了数次关于SCP-CN-227-J-1、SCP-CN-227-J-2与[数据删除]事件的事，但SCP-CN-227-J仅愿意回答关于SCP-CN-227-J-1的问题，其余沉默不言。

**附录1：** 拥有2级或更高级权限者请查阅文档#0314-0。

文档#0314-0：Dr.██████ 在[数据删除]事件后与SCP-CN-227-J的对话

**< 录音带开始>**

_Dr.██████：_ 所以你知道[数据删除]这个人的情况。

 _SCP-CN-227-J：_ 我并不认识她，但我知道有很多人喜欢我。她们见到我会尖叫。

 _Dr.██████_ ：那你知道这件事吗？

_(敲桌子的声音，然后是一段时间的沉默）_

_Dr.██████：（叹气）_ 说说你自己的情况。

 _SCP-CN-227-J：_ 我叫████，来自████，是一位演员。我参演过《█》，《████████》和《████》

 _Dr.██████：_ 所以你知道你人气很高？

 _SCP-CN-227-J_ ：是的，我很受欢迎。

 _Dr.██████：_ 那你知道你的粉丝造成的骚动吗？

_(一段时间的沉默）  
_

_Dr.██████：_ 来聊聊晚餐吧，你晚上想吃什么？

_(一段时间的沉默）_

_Dr.██████_ ：你想不想换什么家具？

_(一段时间的沉默）_

_Dr.██████：_......你真是太可怜了，我要放你出去。

_（开门声，然后是一段吵杂的声音）_

**_< 录音带结束>_ **


End file.
